Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for fabricating a lighting apparatus using an organic light emitting device, capable of simplifying fabrication processes.
Description of the Background
Recently, a fluorescent lamp or an incandescent lamp is mainly used as a lighting device. The incandescent lamp has a very high color rendering index, but has very low energy efficiency. On the other hand, the fluorescent lamp has high efficiency, but has a low color rendering index. Further, since the fluorescent lamp contains mercury, it causes environmental problems.
In order to solve the problems of the conventional lighting device, a light emitting diode (LED) has been recently proposed as a lighting device. The LED is formed of an inorganic light emitting material, and has highest light emitting efficiency at a blue wavelength range. The LED has its light emitting efficiency lowered toward a red wavelength range and a green wavelength range which has highest luminous efficiency. However, in generating white light by combining a red (R) LED, a green (G) LED and a blue (B) LED with each other, light emitting efficiency canbe lowered. Further, in case of using the RGB LEDs, a color rendering index is lowered because a light emitting peak of each of the RGB LEDs has a narrow width.
In order to solve such a problem, a lighting apparatus which outputs white light by combining a blue LED with a yellow fluorescent body, instead of combining RGB LEDs with one another has been proposed. The reason is because using only a blue LED having high light emitting efficiency and using a fluorescent material which emits a yellow light by receiving a blue light is more efficient than using a green LED having low light emitting efficiency.
However, in case of such a lighting device which outputs white light by combing a blue LED with a yellow fluorescent body, a fluorescent material which emits a yellow light does not have high light emitting efficiency. As a result, there is a limitation in enhancing light emitting efficiency of the lighting device.